The decorative lighting sector is characterised by great efforts to innovate, both from an aesthetic point of view, with the constant search for new forms, and from a technical and functional point of view, often supporting such new aesthetic trends.
Sometimes, technical innovations are needed to make products which are aesthetically valid so as to conceal some of the functional components which if visible, would detract from the aesthetics of the product